friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Ronreo Rozdział II
Perspektywa Adriena Szedłem wraz ze swoim przyrodnim bratem przez miasteczko, on czytał listę rzeczy, które mieliśmy kupić. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale cieszyłem się, że jest tam chleb. Ludzie co chwila do nas podchodzili i kłaniali się, zwłaszcza dziewczyny, które myślały, że w jakikolwiek sposób zwrócą naszą uwagę. W końcu zaczęło mnie to irytować, więc pociągnąłem brata i znaleźliśmy się w osobliwiym miejscu. -O co chodzi Adrien? -Posłuchaj, masz to.- Mówiąc to podałem mu niebieską maskę, stylizowaną na pióra pawia. -Zgaduje, że masz dość tego, że co chwila się do ciebię przyczepiają ludzie. Miły to ty nie jesteś.- Prychnął mój brat z pogardą, ja przewróciłem oczami z dezaprobatą. -Jeśli nie będą nam przeszkadzać i stawać na drodze, to szybciej skończymy. Zakładaj.- Ja założyłem swoją maskę, a mój szlechetnej krwi krewny wykonał moje polecenie, po czym skierowaliśmy się do długo wyczekiwanej przeze mnie piekarni. Weszliśmy do środka, za ladą ujrzałem staraszą kobietę, najpewniej matkę dziewczyny, którą wczoraj spotkałem. Mieliśmy już coś mówić, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wparowały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna opalona szatynka z okularami, a druga była tą, którą wcześniej poznałem. -Alya! Zabiję cię za to!- Wykrzykując to wskazała na górę swojej sukienki i poniekąd dekolt, oraz twarz. W tych miejscach miała na sobie niebieski lukier. Patrzyła się na śmiejącą się dziewczynę morderczym wzrokiem. Szatynka natychmiast schowała się za moim bratem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak się zachowuje, wpatrywał się w tą Alya'e jak w ósmy cud świata. W jego oczach były iskierki radości. Dziewczyny zaczęły się ganiać, a my staliśmy śmiejąc się. W końcu granatowo-włosa złapała szatynkę i usiadła na niej okrakiem. Sięgnęła ręką do znajdującej się nad głową przytwierdzonej do podłogi dziewczyny, półki. Ta spojrzała w tamtą stronę i teraz patrzyła się przerażonym wzrokiem na swoją siostrę. -Nie Mari, proszę nie rób tego. Obiecuję, że wypiorę ci sukienkę, tylko nie...- Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, ponieważ na jej twarz zleciała różana marmolada z rozerwanego pączka. Marinette wstała z dziewczyny ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem, natomiast jej siostra wstała i już miała się rzucić na nią, gdy ta zrobiła unik, dzięki czemu szatynka wpadła na mojego brata. Spojrzała się na niego przepraszająco i z rumieńcami zawstydzenia stanęła na własnych nogach. -Ummm, przepraszam. Chciałam dostać w swoje ręce moją KOCHANĄ siostrzyczkę, a nie ciebię, panie....- Chciała by wypowiedział swoje imię, mruknąłem mu żeby nie używał swojego prawdziwego imienia, więc ten... -Pavo! Mów mi Pavo. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nawet z marmoladą na twarzy wyglądasz oszałamiająco.- Szatynka uśmiechnęła się, a ja i Mari wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Po chwili umilkneliśmy, jak widać dopiero teraz mnie zauważyła. -Chat? -Przecież mówiłaś, że się jeszcze spotkamy. Więc jestem. -Tak, tyle, że ja jestem cała w niebieskim słodkim kleju, przez tą idiotkę.... -....Która ma twarz w dżemie przez tą debilkę.- Dokończyła szatynka. Wtem ich mama postanowiła zareagować. -Dziewczęta, ja rozumiem, że chcecie żartować, ale proszę nie używajcie takich słów. Wiecie jak ojciec jest wrażliwy na coś takiego. A teraz która to zaczęła?- Dziewczyny stały skruszone ze spuszczonymi głowami. Muszę przyznać, że Mari wyglądała wtedy bardzo słodko. W końcu jej siostra podniosła ręke, by dać znać, że to ona to zaczęła.- Dobrze, w takim razie Alya przejmiesz dziś obowiązki Marinette. Ja muszę iść na chwilę, do waszego ojca, dlatego zajmijcie się klientami.- Gdy kobieta poszła, dziewczyny uśmiechnęł się i przybiły sobie piątkę. -Jaki tym razem czas Mari? -Hmmm... Coś ok 3 minut. -I jak zawsze sukces.- Nic z tego nie rozumiałem, mój brat chyba też, bo spojrzał się na mnie. Postanowiłem więc zadać pytanie. -Przepraszam, ale o co chodzi?- Dziewczęta odwróciły się w naszą stronę i głos zabrała Marinette. -Chodzi o to, Chat, że jak jednej z nas nie chcę się czegoś zrobić, to robimy takie właśnie akcje, żeby zamienić się obowiązkami... -Taki nasz plan. Rodzice nie pozwalają nam się zamieniać, więc my musimy sprawić, żeby to oni nam zamienili listę rzeczy do zrobienia. A właśnie, Mari daj tą swoją?- Granatowo-włosa i szatynka zamieniły się kartkami papieru i szybko przeleciały wzrokiem.- Zgaduje, że ty chcesz zanieść pieczywo dzieciakom? -Wzamian, oddam ci zakupy na mieście. Co ty na to? -Umowa stoi, a teraz zajmijmy się tymi o to tutaj i chodźmy się ogarnąć.- Mówiąc to, szatynka wskazała na mnie i mojego brata. Szybko powiedzieliśmy czego potrzebujemy, po czym wróciła ich matka, a one poszły się zapewne umyć. Gdy wyszliśmy, ruszyliśmy do kolejnego miejsca, po rzecz, która była na liście. Między nami nawiązała się rozmowa. -Adrien, widziałeś tą szatynkę? Ona jest taka piękna, cudowna, zabawna... A tak właściwie, to czemu zabroniłeś mi mówić prawdziwego imienia? -Yyyyy... Chodzi o to, że wczoraj spotkałem Mari i przedstawiłem się jej jako Czarny Kot, więc nie chciałem, żeby skojarzyła fakty. Chcę żeby taka niesamowita dziewczyna jak ona, polubiła mnie za to jaki jestem, a nie za to kim jestem. -Ale przecież masz narzeczoną. -Nie zamierzam wiązać się z płytką i próżną księżniczką. -Nie masz za dużo do gadania, wiesz jaki jest Ojciec... -Nie obchodzi mnie to!- Nie wytrzymałem, Nino spojrzał się na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem, w którym krył się smutek i współczucie. Jak to on, postanowił rozluźnić atmosferę, za co bardzo go lubiłem. -Księciunio się zabujał? Uuuuuu. Hahaha.- W tej chwili miałem wrażenie, że on i szatynka idealnie do siebię pasują. On miał o tyle dobrze, że mógł wybrać sobię żonę, ale ja się tak łatwo nie poddam. Zaśmiałem się cicho i uniosłem kącik ust w odpowiedzi, po czym ruszyliśmy po ostatnią rzecz z listy. Zanieśliśmy wszystko do zamku, po czym ponownie ruszyliśmy do piekarni. Tym razem Nino też miał swój powód, by tam iść. -Witamy ponownie zamaskowanych przybyszy. Hahaha.-Zaśmiała się szatynka, która teraz pełniła rolę sprzedawczyni. -Droga Alya'o czy zechciałabyś wybrać się ze mną na spacer.- Spytał mój brat, kulturalnie kłaniając się. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi dygnęła, unosząc rąbki spódnicy. Nie zauważyłem jednak mojej wybranki, jej siostra chyba zauważyła moje zmieszanie i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. -Czarny Kocie, jeśli chodzi ci o moją siostrę, to wyszła chwilę temu. Proponuję ci jej poszukać przy zachodnim wjeździe do królestwa, tam najczęściej przebywamy gdy chcemy się wyciszyć. Co do twojego pytania Pavo, oczywiście.- Pobiegła na chwilę na górę, a po chwili wróciła, tyle, że teraz włosy miała spięte w luźną kitkę. Wyszliśmy z budynku, mój przyrodni brat i dziewczyna poszli w stronę miasta, ja natomiast ruszyłem w stronę lasu. Perspektywa Marinette Właśnie skończyłam ostatnie zadanie i wchodziłam do domu. Jest jeszcze dużo czasu do zachodu słońca, więc grzechem byłoby nie skorzyskanie z tych godzin. Wbiegłam do pokoju, chwyciłam szkicownik i węgiel/ołówek (wolę mówić ołówek, ale napisałam tak, żeby nie było nieścisłości), po czym ponownie znalazłam się na dworzu. Spacerowałam chwilę, wśród miejskiego gwaru, ale już kilka minut później, znalazłam się na bocznej drodze. Było tam cicho i spokojnie. Usiadłam na jednym z powalonych pni, wraz z drugim tworzył coś na kształt ławki z oparciem. Dlatego oparłam się o korę i zaczęłam rysować. W tym miejscu zawsze miałam jakieś pomysły, czułam pozytywną energię, która otaczała mnie i napełniała moją głowę myślami. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Witaj, Marinette. Czemu się ukrywasz? -Hahaha, witaj Chat. Co do twojego pytania, to po prostu lubię tu przebywać. Jest tu tak cicho i spokojnie, idealny nastrój do szkicowania.- Gdy to powiedziałam chłopak wyrwał mi plik kartek, chciałam go powstrzymać, ale nie udało mi się to. -Naprawdę masz talent, ale właściwie po co szkicujesz te kreacje? -Nie mówiłam ci, ale czasami szyję. Większość moich sukni, sama uszyłam, z czego jestem bardzo dumna. W tym tą, która była umazana lukrem. -Kolejna ciekawostka, od interesującej dziewczyny...yyyy, to znaczy.....- Kiedy to powiedział na moich policzkach zakwitły rumieńce, szybko spuściłam głowę, by ich nie zobaczył. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zakochałam się w kimś o kim tak mało wiem, ale co poradzić? Serce nie sługa, rozum nie wybiera. W jego wypowiedzi jednak zaciekawiła mnie jeden fakt. -Czyli twierdzisz, że jestem interesująca?- Spytałam patrząc na niego z ukosa, mój wzrok był łagodny i miły. Zauważyłam na jego twarzy zmieszanie, co mnie rozśmieszyło i nie mogąc się powstrzymać parsknęłam śmiechem. Spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony, a ja nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, wypaliłam...-Wyglądasz bardzo słodko, gdy jesteś zagubiony. Znaczy....taki mały zagubiony kotek.- Ufff, jakoś wybrnęłam z sytuacji. W jego oczach widać było iskierki szczęścia, powoli wstałam z kłody i otrzepałam się z kurzu.- Chcesz się przejść? -Oczywiście My Lady.- Znowu byłam zawstydzona. Chat na mnie tak działał. Był pełen tajemnic, a jednocześnie był otwarty. Zabawny i szczęśliwy, ale w jego oczach było widać smutek. Chciałam, by iskierki, które miał na mój widok, błyszczały każdego dnia. Powoli szliśmy, żartując i rozmawiając. W pewnym momencie blondyn umilkł i wpatrywał się we mnie, nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, dopóki się nie odezwał.-Wiesz, że jesteś zupełnie inna niż wszystkie dziewczyny, które spotkałem. -Inna? To znaczy?- Spytałam z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, powoli zaczynając rozumieć to co chce mi powiedzieć. Przystaneliśmy na chwilę i wpatrywaliśmy się w siebię. -To znaczy, że jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Jesteś skromna, zabawna, pomysłowa, pełna gracji i wdzięku. Naturalna, miła pomocna...cudowna.- Moje policzki zapiekły, w brzuchu pojawiły się przysłowiowe motyle, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia. -Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe.- Wróciliśmy do spacerowania i zachwycaliśmy się odgłosami, które wydawał wiatr i ptaki. -Nie chciałabyś, poznać kim tak naprawdę jestem?- To pytanie mnie zamurowało, jednaocześnie w mojej głowie pojawiło się milion myśli. No właśnie...czy chcę wiedzieć kim jest chłopak, którego kocham? Na mojej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. -Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę poznać prawdę. Tak jest mi dobrze, jednocześnie każdego dnia zżera mnie ciekawość, kim jest chłopak ukrywający się za kocią maską. Chcę wiedzieć, ale...chyba boję się poznać prawdę. Perspektywa Adriena -...chyba boję się poznać prawdę.- Boi się? Ale czego?! Może tego, że zawiedzie się, gdy pozna kim jestem? Poczułem pewne ukłucie w sercu, ale mimo tego postanowiłem dowiedzieć się więcej o jej obawach. -W takim razie, co cię trapi? -Sama nie wiem, czego się boję. Myślę, że po proatu nie jestem gotowa, ale cieszę się, że ufasz mi.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie, przez co zapomniałem o okropnym uczuciu. W tej chwili, liczyła się tylko ona. Niestety, wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy i wkrótce musiałem ją odprowadzić do domu. Ponownie pożegnała mnie całusem, takim jak wczoraj, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Po chwili zauważyłem nadchodzącą parę...parę? W sumie chyba tak. Trzymali się za ręce i pożegnali się gorącym pocałunkiem, gdy dziewczyny zniknęły zapytałem mojego brata... -A ty się przypadkiem nie rozpędziłeś? -Nie czepiaj się mnie. Sama mnie pocałowała, a później to jakoś zleciało. Ciesz się, że nie zdradziłem jej kim jestem. Ech...Alya jest taka cudowna.- Przewróciłem oczami, po chwili już byliśmy przed wrotami. Zdjęliśmy maski i weszliśmy do zamku. Na wstępie zaatakowała mnie blondynka. -Och książę, już jesteś. Martwiłam się o ciebię.- Przytuliła się do mnie, a ja spojrzałem błagalnie na mojego brata. Ten jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie mógł nic zrobić w tej sytuacji, dostałby nagane od ojca i na tym, by się skończyło. Delikatnie odsunąłem od siebię dziewczynę. -Nie było takiej potrzeby panienko... -Och, proszę cię. Mów mi Chloé, w końcu za kilka dni będziemy małżeństwem. Hahaha.- Skrzywiłem się na tę wiadomość.- Od jutra zaczynają się przygotowania do ślubu. Natomiast wieczorem dnia jutrzejszego, na mą prośbę odbędzie się bal maskowy z okazji naszych zaręczyn. Rano zostaną poinformowane najbardziej bogate rodziny w królestwie.- Szkoda, że nie wszystkie rodziny, ale chwila. Chyba na moją prośbę pozwolą uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu, też uboższym? -Chloé, a czy nie można by zaprosić całego królestwa? -Pfff, tą hołotę?!- Na jej słowa moje mięśnie się napięły, ale postanowiłem się uspokoić. -Żeby było więcej gości. Nie zawsze są organizowane wydarzenia dla wszystkich, w ten sposób byłoby solidarnie. -Ech, skoro prosisz to dobrze. Zgodzę się, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach do naszego wielkiego dnia? -Oczywiście.- Nie chciałem, ale musiałem to zrobić, jeśli chcę się spotkać z ukochaną. -Jutro, przez cały dzień będziesz przymierzać stroje na nasz ślub, musisz wyglądać bosko. Oczywiście, nie tak bosko jak ja, ale musi być idealnie. Sabrina!!! -Tak pani?- U boku blondynki pojawiła się ognistowłosa dworka. -Zapisuj, musimy iść po suknię, załatwić poczęstunek, dekorację i...tort! Wielki tort, będący znakiem naszego związku małżeńskiego.- W tym momencie zapaliła mi się lampka w głowie. Nie opuszczę żadnej okazji, by spotkać się z cudowną Marinette. -Chloé? Ja mogę pójść i złożyć zamówienie. Nie będziesz obarczona tylko sprawami.- Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze, gdy moja naiwna narzeczona połknęła haczyk. -Och, jakiś ty wspaniały. Dziękuję...więc Sabrina, skreśl to z mojej listy.- Po chwili dziewczyny odeszły dalej, nadal rozmawiając o przygotowaniach. Ja i mój przyrodni brat, ruszyliśmy w stronę naszych komnat. -Adrien...masz przechlapane. -Wiem, stary. Nie jest kolorowo, ale możesz być pewny, że nie dopuszczę do tego cholernego ślubu. Przynajmniej nie z nią.- Po chwili Nino znalazł się w swoim pokoju, a ja w swoim. Plagg wyleciał z mojej koszuli i położył się na moim łożu, ja natomiast podeszłem do komody gdzie trzymałem ważne dla mnie rzeczy. Wyjąłem broszkę, która pozostała mi po matce i zacząłem ją oglądać, jakby miała dać mi odpowiedzi na pytania. Nagle spostrzegłem, że jest jakby pęknięta i ma szczelinę, nie zastanawiając się długo rozwaliłem pamiątkę, na dwie części. Z broszki wyleciała kartka papieru. Dlaczego ja wcześniej twgo nie zauważyłem?! Chwyciłem za kartkę i rozwinąłem ją, był to list. Przelatywałem wzrokiem po słowach: '' Drogi Adrienie Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że mnie już na tym świecie nie ma. Piszę ten list, by poinformować cię o powodzie mojego zniknięcia. Pewnie bardzo cię to ciekawi? Dlatego przeczytaj to do końca. Pewnego zwykłego dnia gdy jeszcze ciebię nie było na świecie, przyjechała do nas w odwiedziny księżna, powodem jej odwiedzin był mój stan. Otóż byłam z tobą w ciąży. Wraz z twoim ojcem, królem przywitaliśmy ją jak należało. Od tamtego czasu mój związek zaczął się psuć, ale nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie o tym, co jak się później okazało, było błędem. Byłam tak zajęta tobą, że nie zwracałam uwagi na relację, która rozkwitała między kobietą, a twoim ojcem. W końcu nadszedł czas, byś ty pojawił się na tym świecie. Tak też się stało. Kilka dni później dowiedziałam się okrótnej prawdy: król miał kochankę. Wychowywałam cię wraz z nim, ale niestety to ta kobieta była najważniejsza. Okazało się, że spodziewa sie dziecka. Tu zaczęły się problemy, twój ojciec postanowił się mnie pozbyć. Piszę to, bo wiem, że zostało mi niewiele czasu. Słyszę, że idzie. Muszę kończyć. Wiem, że znajdziesz szczęście i pamiętaj, że nie ważne co się stanie walcz o miłość. Ja przegrałam, ale zawsze cię kochałam, kocham i kochać będę. Nie zapomnij, Adrienie.'' Stałem nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, podleciał do mnie Plagg i również przeczytał tekst. -Adrien to... -Mój ojciec zabił moją matkę, a brat jest dzieckiem z jego romasnu...grrrrrr. Nie daruje mu tego! -Uspokój się. -Mam się uspokoić po czymś takim?! -Pomyśl o Marinette!- Plagg miał rację, teraz najważniejsze jest to co do niej czuje i to, żeby nie dopuścić do ślubu. Odetchnąłem głęboko i ukrywając swoje uczucia uśmiechnąłem się do przyjaciela. -Chyba jutro Marinette spędzi wieczów z Chatem. Mam rację? -Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć? -Musi się dowiedzieć kto ją kocha. Nawet jeśli nie odwzajemnia tych uczuć, nie chcę jej okłamywać.- Chwilę jeszcze porozmawialiśmy, ale musiałem iść spać...mam nadzieję, że się nie wystraszy i, że uda się odwołać ślub z księżniczką Chloé. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach